Little Exorcist Princess
by AyakaShinozaki
Summary: This story is about a girl named Ayaka Suguro which lived with her parents and two brothers. Sadly, one of the brothers died not too long ago which made the other brother leave to a cram school, leaving Ayaka all alone. She decided to follow her brother and left to cram school.
1. Prologue

This day, wasn't one of my normal days. This day was a special day to me. I was going to inform my parents that I'm leaving. How did it get to this you ask? Well, I should probably introduce myself first. My name is Ayaka Suguro, and I am 15 years old. I live with my mother, father and two brothers - however, I ended up being the only child that stayed home. About a year ago, our village got attacked by satan himself. Yes I know you're probably thinking "Ohhh but satan doesn't exist!" but trust me, I know what I saw. There were blue flames everywhere, clasping the ground and the houses all around. Not only that, it also entered people's bodies. Strangly, it was males only- and I'm not sure why exactly but I'll never forget that day. Sadly, my oldest brother was one of the victims - the scene was unbelievable, like it came out of a horror movie. Blue flames covering his entire body, coming out of his nose and ears, and even eyes. My second brother, Ryuji Suguro was traumatized by what happened; I was too of course, but Ryuji felt it more for some reason. He wouldn't come out of his room for days, maybe weeks. A couple of months after the incident, Ryuji decided on something - he decided to leave and go to cram school. "I'm going to kill satan and anyone who is related to him!" That was the only thing I heard from him before he left. He left, without saying goodbye to me, his own sister! I didn't understand; I didn't understand at all. So I decided to follow my brother. I wasn't just going to stay at home like some kind of scared little girl. I was going to cram school aswell! I just knew I couldn't stand around doing nothing, and watching the rest of my family get killed! So now I am here, sitting infront of my confused parents already wearing my school uniform. I knew the school was far away, so far that I had to move schools. Of course I didn't tell any of this to my parents as they would probably not let me go, too bad they don't know I am an independent woman now. Of course, I had everything sorted, a train ticket, a placement at a normal school and a placement at the cram school. I knew it was going to be hard, but I had to try.

Both of my parents had a very confused looks on their faces, not really sure why I brought them to the living room so urgently. I said it was something serious, so they came in rushing in. I looked at them both with a very serious expression which was rare for me. I tried to sort out my swimming thoughts, slowly opening my mouth choosing my words carefully.

"Mum, dad. I have, something important to say. You might not like it, but I won't take no for an answer."

They both looked at each other, having a worried look on their faces. Then they faced me, giving a light nod.

"Well go ahead Aya, we'll listen." My mum said lightly touching my hand, rubbing it gently trying to comfort me.

I took another deep breath in, starting to talk. " I'm going to cram school, just like nii-san did. I'm going to live there, and find nii-san!"

"What? Hun you can't go! Absolutely not! Do you know how dangerous that is?!" My dad shook his head repeatedly as he spoke.

I let out a sigh, standing up as I feel my legs hurt from sitting down for a while. I grabbed my packed bag and looked over to the clock which showed 2 pm. I slowly made my way to the exit, of course my parents followed me quickly.

"Like I said, I'm here to INFORM you, not to ask for your permission. I knew you wouldn't let me go so I got everything sorted beforehand."

In shock, my parents stood there frozen in place, just like they were super glued to the ground. I simply gave them a big smile, grabbing the knob of the door twisting it. I faced my parents once more, before opening the door.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. But with nii-san." I finished my final sentence, and headed out without looking back. I heard the door behind me shut, but I kept looking forward. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and I guess it was sadness? Yeah, it was that. I definetly knew it wasn't going to be easy, but nii-san is important too!

It's gonna be okay, you're a strong, independent woman now!

These words repeated in my mind like a video, as I finally arrived at the train station just in time for my train.

Okay! you got this! Perfectly under control..

I took deep breaths in and out, trying not to panic. I was completely alone, by myself; but not for long. I slowly made my way to the train, grapping the bag in my hand tightly.

I guess, this is where my adventure starts...


	2. New beginning

I slowly walk out of the busy train, holding my heavy bag in my sweaty palms. I looked around for a taxi, or a bus or just any transport that could get me to the school. I only knew the name; True Cross Academy. This was really hard for me - I had no idea where I was nor did I know anyone, which was quite a problem for me.

Okay, calm down. You'll be fine.

I repeated those words in my spinning head, determined not to get lost. I scanned the area once more, looking carefully at people who passed by and cars which rushed past as well, noticing a strange car which was parked on the side of the street. It definitely wasn't normal, or someone just had horrible taste - for some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Suddenly, the window of the car slid down. Someone took out their hand, signing me to come. I wasn't sure if it was meant for me, but my legs started moving - it almost felt like I was hypnotized or something.

Left, right. Left, right.

These words repeated in my head over and over again, just like a film without an ending.

What am I doing? Why am I walking to this car?

People say "stranger danger" but at that time, those words completely disappeared from my brain.

Left, right, Left. Stop.

I stood in-front of the unknown car, holding my bag in my sweaty hands. I was nervous. Why? I didn't know who the hell that was, and I don't even know why I decided to follow the unknown persons instructions.

I swallowed my saliva with a loud 'gulp' as I notice a man, almost looking like a butler or something - exiting the car from the drivers seat, walking up to me towering my little body. Not sure what to do, I cleared my throat, trying to form some words.

"I-I uhm.. I'm lo-" I quickly get cut off by the man who opened the door to the car, waiting for me to enter.

What the hell do I do.. What did I get myself into...

Sweat started to appear on my forehead, as I quickly enter the car not wanting to keep the man waiting. The door closed immediately, making me let out a quiet gasp.

"Oh-ho! So you are the new student, Ayaka Suguro was it?"

"Eh?" I turn my head facing forward, where a strange looking man sat. I must say, he looked like a total clown, and no wonder the car looked so weird as well. I can clearly say this man has a weird-ass fashion sense.

"H-how do you know my name?" I was quite in shock. This man that I see for the first time knows my name like we were friends for years.

"Because I'm the principal of True Cross Academy! And I came here to pick you up!"

"O-oh I see.." The principal came to pick ME up? I mean, I don't think principals do that, right?

"Also, I'm here to help you around cram school.."

Wait, is he the principal of cram school as well or something?!

"Is there anything important I need to know?" I still felt a bit uncomfortable, but I guess I had to act my best in front of the principal. Then, he reached into his pocket, taking out an envelope and handing it to me. Of course, I took it and opened it immediately.

"In here, there's a key you can use on any door, and it will always take you to cram school. Oh! And there is a piece of paper that has the map of the school and in which room you'll be staying. Oh and trust me, you need the map."

The key I took out was gold, and pretty - yet the map was quite old, but I managed to make some sense out of it.

"Okay, I think I got it!" Nodding my head, I smiled holding the envelope in my hand. I wasn't so nervous anymore, knowing I wasn't in any danger. Soon enough, the car stopped moving, as the principal clapped his hands.

"Okay! You go ahead to your class now, and we'll take your bag to your room, okay? And remember, do your best!"

"I will!" I happily nodded, opening the car doors and hopping out, letting out a little wave to the principal as I watched him drive away.

However, where I was did not look like a school at all. It was an abandoned building, or at least it looked abandoned. I took out the key again, doubting a bit what the principal said, but I mean, you gotta try before you doubt, right?

I slowly made my way to the creepy ass door that just screamed "DON'T COME IN HERE!" but lucky that door had a key hole, which I could use perfectly.

It will always take you to the school huh? Well, let's find out.

I slowly placed in the key into the key hole, realizing that it fit in perfectly. I twisted it with one quick motion which made the door open creepily. I wasn't sure if it worked so I peeked in, noticing that the ceiling was waaaaaay too high up. I peeked out, looking at the house and then back in, into the building. There was no way that they were the same building.

I guess it worked...

Amazed I took the key and entered the building. The walls were quite colorful, not mentioning the tall ass ceiling - but I found it quite pretty. Now, what classroom was I in, that was the biggest question. I took out my envelope again, shaking it upside down trying to find something that will tell me where the hell I have to go. Then, a little piece of paper fell out onto the ground - so I crouched down picking it up.

"Your classroom is 1106.. 1106!? There's that many classrooms here?!" All I could do is sigh, getting ready for a long walk.

~ 20 minutes later ~

I've been walking for quite a while now, but finally, FINALLY I found classroom 1106. I stood there with sweaty hands. I was nervous of course.

Is nii-san in here? Or did I get everything wrong. UGHH this will annoy me.

My legs started to shake like jelly, getting all nervous. I mean, I was practically alone and had no idea what will happen if I get something wrong. Taking a deep breath in, I grab the handle to the tall door in front of me, lightly pushing it open. I peek my head in, looking around the classroom. There were about four guys and two girls in there, that were looking straight at me. My heart pounded as I swallowed my saliva. I stepped in without saying a word. Maybe I was too nervous? No, I'm usually the first one to talk, so why are they treating me with the silence treatment?

The door behind me closed, as I scanned the area. There were two girls sitting not too far away from the door, one with long purple ish hair, which didn't have the friendliest expression on her face. The second one however looked really friendly. She had short brown hair whispering something to the other girl. On the other side of the classroom were three boys, one was sitting on his own as the other two whispered to each other. One had puffy pink hair just like cotton candy and the second one looked quite bald, but you could see some grey-ish hairs. The boy that was sitting alone was blonde, playing with some kind of pick, bunny puppet. There was another person right at the back, and I wasn't sure if it was a girl or a boy, because they were wearing a black hood on that completely covered their face.

With another sigh I walked over to the first row of seats that were on the left side of the classroom, and where no one was sitting. I sat down, trying to not stare at those people that were staring at me, and that made me feel really uncomfortable. I tapped my finger on the table, leaning my head on my other hand - I was completely lost in thought which made me not realize that another person walked in. I quickly snapped out of it as someone clicked their fingers right in front of my face.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

I heard a male voice coming from next to me, which made my head turn. Next to me, was a boy with dark navy hair and pointy ears, smiling at me.

"Finally! You were really gone there for now."

"Huh?" It was quite a surprise to me that someone decided to talk to me, even though they didn't know me.

"Name's Okumura Rin, you can just call me Rin. Pleased to meet ya!" He held out his right hand to me, having a big grin on his face.

"Oh! I'm Suguro Ayaka, nice to meet you Rin!" I happily shook his hand, giving him a warm smile. Rin though looked at me with a little shocked face like he just seen a ghost or something.

"Suguro? Wait, aren't you-" He quickly gets cut off by the door opening with a loud creek. I looked over to the door quite curious on who came in. My eyes widened quickly as I noticed who it was, but I couldn't believe it because it felt like forever.

"Nii-san?"


End file.
